the keyblade of time
by clouds darkyasha
Summary: theres a new keyblade master, helping Sora out. who is this new master of the keyblade? kingdom hearts/ rurouni kenshin cross over
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
"High school's finally over!" yelled Kathleen as she threw her graduation  
hat into the air and caught it between her hands, having to bend down low  
so that dust would not get all over it. The broad smile on her face was  
definitely not there to hide her sheer delight.  
"Oh, Kitty," said the mature Elizabeth as she shook her head, the corner of  
her lip curled up into a smile. "Are we still on for tonight?"  
"Sure. I think?"  
"Ben will want to battle you at Super Smash."  
"I'll beat the crap out of him!" Kitty then proceeded to laugh cruelly in  
the fashion of an evil person.  
"I wouldn't doubt it. No foul language around my kid brother. Not like he's  
never heard the words before -- but I don't like it!"  
"What? No cuss words? You're so mean."  
"Thank you."  
"Oi."  
"I'll drive home and get my things."  
Ben appeared at that moment, as if on cue.  
"Ready to go, kid?" Elizabeth asked the seventeen-year-old.  
"No way am I letting a little sixteen year old boy sleep over at my house  
with an eighteen year old and nineteen year old!"  
"Seventeen," Ben answered through his teeth.  
"Whatever." Then, she added under her breath, "You little brat."  
Elizabeth looked indignantly at her friend. She went into her natural pose  
where her hands were on her hips and her head was tilted to the side, eyes  
showing no toleration for the behavior.  
"Just kidding. You don't have to have a cow."  
"I don't even like cows. Why would I want to have one?"  
"Fine! Bah!"  
Elizabeth and Ben looked at one another. The three friends burst out  
laughing. They could not help it.  
"Come on, Ben," his elder sister told him. "I've gotta get my stuff so  
Kitty and I can stay up all night playing Kingdom Hearts and some other  
games."  
"All right," he replied reluctantly.  
"See you later, Kitty!" called Elizabeth as she turned and walked away,  
hand up in the air, and waved over her head.  
"See you, Libby! Bye, Ben."  
And so the cat and the siblings parted company.  
A long leg stepped out of a borrowed red masta. The matching followed it  
shortly afterward and then another body bounced out of the passenger side.  
"I get to ring the doorbell!"  
"Fine," answered the girl as she opened the back door and grabbed her bag  
out of the car.  
Ben rang the doorbell. After a few moments passed by, in which was heard  
yelling voices and running footsteps, Elizabeth walked over to stand next  
to her brother and the door was opened by the flamboyant Kathleen.  
"Hi!"  
Elizabeth grinned and Ben laughed.  
"So, are you coming in or not?"  
"If you'll invite us," answered Elizabeth smartly.  
"Oh? So you want me to invite you? I didn't know I had to invite you!"  
"Now who's being smart?"  
"Never more!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"Then why did you say it?"  
"That's the beauty of it!"  
"What?"  
"No matter. To the top!"  
"I challenge you!" Ben nearly yelled as the two came in, took off their  
shoes, and then ran up the stairs.  
"Not until you see Kingdom Hearts!"  
Elizabeth smiled.  
Kathleen looked at Elizabeth and said, "Man! You've got to see Cloud and  
Sora. They're soooo cute!"  
Grinning, Elizabeth answered, "As long as Riku is fine, I don't care about  
the others appearances! Riku turns out to be okay in the end, right?"  
"I don't know. I'm nearly done with the game though."  
"Well, then hurry up! Let's see what happens."  
"Whoa! I didn't know you rally liked that man. You're obsessed. Not as much  
as me!"  
"No one is as much as you. You've had the hots for Cloud since the sixth  
grade! I can't believe I'm using this language!"  
"It's all thanks to Final Fantasy Seven! Wah, ha, ha, ha!"  
"Are we gonna play or are you going to be obsessed with anime guys all  
day?"  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You've had three girlfriends this  
year and you've cheated on them all by loving Kaoru!"  
"I don't love Kaoru!"  
"Ahh," Kathleen sighed. "All right. Back to work. Off to the PS2!"  
"Dramatic isn't she?"  
"Yep," replied Ben.  
The three sat down in front of the game station. Kathleen began to finish  
up the game as the siblings watched. Little did they see the subtle change  
in the weather outside the window of the attic.  
The wind began to pick up speed in the heat of the humid June. The smell of  
the outdoors was musty. Rain splashed against the roof and splattered  
against the window. The thunderstorm was picking up and the lightning and  
thunder could be seen and heard.  
Kathleen had just finished the game.  
Lightning struck the roof of Kathleen's home. It traveled along the main  
beam and down into the Play Station system. From there, it ran down the  
cord of the system to the control. It struck Kathleen's hand.  
Not only was this strange coincidence going to effect Kathleen, but the two  
nearby siblings as well. Ben's toe was touching Kathleen's leg and  
Elizabeth's shirtsleeve was touching Ben's pants. 


	2. travers town

Chapter Two  
The three stirred as they awoke, covered in dew and laying on the ground.  
As they opened their eyes slowly, they all heard the same, fading voice  
say, "Your path is set. Keep a steady pace. Work together and learn to work  
with others. You'll find your way. Listen to your heart."  
"Listen to your heart?" whispered Elizabeth, unsure of what to think,  
sitting up.  
"This is so cool!" exclaimed Kathleen in excitement as she too sat up.  
"We need to think this through, Kitty," replied Elizabeth as she sat up a  
little straighter and checked on her brother. Ben shook his head as he sat  
up as well. "Where are we exactly?"  
"Libby, you're a spoilsport."  
Elizabeth caught the secret meaning behind the reply and answered, "But  
where in Kingdom Hearts are we?"  
"We could enter those doors over there," Ben told them as he pointed  
towards two large brown doors.  
"State the obvious why don't ya," Kathleen told him.  
Ben smiled proudly.  
"Oh boy. This is going to be fun," Elizabeth said sarcastically to herself.  
The three got up and walked over to the doors. Kathleen pushed them open  
saying  
"Traverse Town," she told them as a marketplace came into view.  
"Kupo, who are you?" asked the strange, little bear-creature with the red  
puff on his head.  
"Cool! A moogle!"  
"I'm Mimiru," Elizabeth quickly told the moogle.  
"Mimiru?" Ben asked his sister.  
"I get it! I'm Sakura."  
"And I'm Matt."  
Elizabeth and Kathleen looked strangely at Benjamin as they asked in union,  
"Matt?"  
"Um? Yeah. Matt."  
"Kupo. Nice to meet you Mimiru, Sakura, and Matt."  
Both Kathleen and Ben were by the moogle's sides in less than ten seconds.  
They began poking at the moogle's red puff. Elizabeth, in embarrassment,  
placed her hand over her face as the moogle's eyes narrowed in anger.  
"Kupo! Stop poking my puff! You annoying kids!" yelled the angry moogle as  
he stormed away.  
"I'm so sorry about them, Mr. Moogle!" Elizabeth called after the moogle.  
"Bye, Moogle! Come by later and play, 'kay?"  
"I don't think so, kupo! Ahh!"  
"Why, hello, Moogle. How are you?" asked a girl in a pink dress with a  
basket of flowers in her hands.  
"Leave me alone, kupo!"  
"Whoa! What's eating him?" a young girl in a yellow tank -top and green  
scarf asked the other.  
"I don't know."  
Mimiru, Sakura, and Matt wandered down the streets, exploring the stalls  
and laughing at things they had not noticed when Kingdom Hearts had only  
been a game and not a reality -- and they were pretty sure they were  
dreaming.  
Sakura, hoping around and not watching where she was going, ran into a  
young woman in pink, causing her to drop her basket and the floral contents  
to spill out.  
"Sorry. Really I am."  
"No. That's okay. I've never seen any of you around here before."  
Mimiru bent down and began picking up some of the flowers.  
"Yes. We're travelers of a sort. I'm Mimiru."  
"Pleased to meet you, Mimiru. I am Aeris."  
"I'm Matt."  
"And I'm Sakura. The one who ran into you."  
"I'm truly pleased to meet you all."  
The young companion of Aeris turned the corner, her scarf flying back in  
the breeze.  
"Hey, Aeris, who ya talkin' to?"  
"Oh. Hey, Yuffie. These are my new friends Mimiru, Sakura, and Matt."  
"Hello, Yuffie. I'm very sorry that Sakura ran into your friend. Aeris has  
been very kind to us though."  
It seemed that Aeris and Yuffie rather liked the company of Mimiru, Sakura,  
and Matt.  
"I feel so special that I am considered a friend!"  
"Ha. I think you and Yuffie will get along quite well, Sakura."  
"Err, ladies, are there any males in this town?"  
"Nope. None," joked Aeris.  
That was stale, Aeris."  
" Nice, Sakura."  
"Why thank you, Yuffie."  
"Are there males?" repeated Matt.  
"Yes, we have some male friends," Aeris told him brightly. "Quite a lot,  
actually."  
"Are any of them cute and single?"  
"Oh yeah," Yuffie replied to Sakura's question. "But Leon's mine!"  
"How many guys to choose from?"  
"Four."  
"Any worthwhile?"  
"A few."  
"Girl! You have to take me, take me, take me!"  
"Sakura!" Mimiru cried out in desperation. She knew why her friend was so  
anxious to go there. "That's no way to behave!"  
Matt was covering his mouth immaturely as he laughed at Sakura and Yuffie.  
"Do you have a problem, Matt? 'Cause if you do, I can fix it in one easy  
blow!" both Yuffie and Sakura asked the younger boy.  
"No. None at all."  
"Good 'cause if you did you would be out that door."  
Mimiru stepped in front of her brother, hand out.  
"No one threatens my brother, else they have to deal with me."  
There was a fire in Mimiru's eyes as she told the other two girls that.  
"Fine. Anyway, so, Yuffie, which way to the men? I need to get my girlie  
side out."  
"Aeris, can we get away from them?" asked Mimiru.  
"Of course," she smiled. "I'll lead you to where we live."  
Aeris, Matt, and Mimiru walked ahead of Yuffie and Sakura. The two groups  
carried on their own conversations, each entirely different from the other.  
Finally, the five appeared in front of a large home with three floors,  
seven balconies, and twenty bedrooms alone. A gate and wall surrounded the  
mansion and premise. The place was very elegant.  
Sakura and Ben stopped in their tracks and stared up at the building.  
"Whoa," they said.  
Aeris smiled at the amazement on Sakura and Matt's faces. Yuffie laughed  
with great delight at them. Mimiru shook her head and looked at the  
building.  
"You have a beautiful home, Aeris, Yuffie."  
"Thank you, Mimiru."  
Aeris opened the gate to reveal a gorgeous green lawn with various flowers  
growing everywhere.  
Mimiru looked at Aeris and asked, "Your doing?"  
Blushing slightly, Aeris answered, "Yes."  
"Any purple flowers?" asked Sakura.  
"Yes. We have many kinds of flowers."  
"Are we going in or what?" asked Matt.  
"Oh yeah. Come on, Sakura, and meet the guys."  
"Great! Lead the way, Yuffie."  
"Those two are pathetic."  
"Yes, Matt, but we have always known that."  
Aeris led the way to the door and opened it to show a grand staircase with  
large wooden doors on either side of the stairs.  
Loud voices could be heard coming from the door on the left. Yuffie and  
Sakura immediately began walking towards them.  
"Wait, Yuffie. Let me show them to their rooms first."  
"Aeris!"  
"Aeris, I wouldn't want to impose on your hospitality," objected Mimiru.  
"I'm sure we could find an inn in the town."  
"And how do you expect to pay for it, traveler? You have no bags with you  
and i am sure you don't have any of our currency. Mimiru, it would be  
perfectly fine if you were to stay."  
Mimiru struggled within herself for a few minutes. Matt and Sakura looked  
hopefully at the elder girl. Finally, Mimiru nodded her consent and Aeris  
smiled brightly.  
The four others followed Aeris up the stairs to the second landing. There,  
Aeris turned left and they all walked down the blood red and glittering  
gold carpet. Aeris opened a dark mahogany door.  
"This will be your room," Aeris told them as she let the door easily slide  
open, "Sakura."  
Inside, the walls were painted a light blue. There was a light purple  
comforter a full size bed. A dark mahogany wood dresser was against the  
wall and a vanity with a large mirror attached was against the opposite  
one. White wicker chairs and a matching table stood in the center of the  
room.  
Sakura entered the room. Her feet sunk into the lush cream carpet.  
"Nice, blue. "  
Walking over to the closet, Sakura opened it and saw a few purple dresses  
and other articles of clothing hanging up.  
"What? No black? Black is very cool. I like Harry Potter."  
"You should be grateful, Sakura."  
"Those clothes are so girlie."  
"Don't worry, Sakura. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. Or we  
can go out shopping for some."  
"Yuffie, you are so cool!"  
Aeris and Mimiru smiled at one another. Matt shook his head at the two  
girls.  
"How about B-Matt's room next?"  
Aeris looked a little confused at Mimiru's close mistake. The three held  
their breath, but Aeris and Yuffie had no reason to question them.  
"All right," agreed Aeris.  
The group left the room and walked a little further on. Again, they stopped  
in front of a mahogany door.  
"Tell me what you think, Matt," she said as she opened the door.  
The walls were painted black a third of the way up the wall. A boarder of  
orange with dark blue diamonds ended the paint on the walls. The comforter  
had triangles of various colors against a black background. The bed itself  
was made of oak wood, which seemed almost too light for the room. Once  
more, there was a dresser, made of oak though. Also, a long desk with a  
corkboard attached to the back was there. A dry erase board was against the  
wall above the twin bed.  
"Cloud got a little wild with the paint in this room."  
"It's awesome!"  
"You mean you know a puffy, little cloud?"  
"No. Cloud's a person," Yuffie told Sakura, not knowing that Sakura already  
knew that.  
"Take me, take me, take me!"  
"Not yet," Yuffie told her, loving to torment the girl.  
"Oh."  
"Let's move on," Aeris told them.  
"Just like what I wanted at home, sis," Matt whispered to Mimiru.  
"The comforter looks just like the quilt Mother made you. Do you think this  
world knows our secret desires and makes them a reality?"  
"I don't know."  
Suddenly, a thought hit Mimiru hard in the stomach and she asked her  
brother, "Will we ever see Mom and Dad again?"  
"I hope so."  
"So do I. so do I, Ben."  
"Shush! Not my real name! Not yet."  
"Right."  
They had stopped in front of another mahogany door.  
"Your room is last, Mimiru," Aeris told her kindly.  
"I don't mind."  
As the door gently opened, Mimiru saw a very simple room.  
Painted in green, the boarder on top of the third-of-the-way-up wall paint  
was a simple pattern of leaves and flowers. A regular sized bed stood  
between two large windows with long blue, heavy curtains. The four poster  
bed was, like her brothers, made of oak. There was a dresser and vanity of  
the same color wood with a mirror. The comforter was a light green with  
thin white horizontal and vertical lines. A wooden rocking chair with blue  
padding was off in one nook with a few large bookshelves filled with books.  
"It's beautiful," Mimiru told them as she timidly stepped inside. "You must  
have painted the flowers and leaves, Aeris."  
"Yes."  
Mimiru walked over to the closet, her practical side showing plainly, and  
opened the door. There was one long green dress, simple in style, and a few  
different jeans and shirts. Then, she checked the bookshelves for a Bible.  
Finding one, she pulled it off the shelf, showing the spine to Matt so that  
he knew there was one, and then placed it on her bed.  
"Now can we go meet the guys and Cloud?" howled Sakura as she looked  
pleadingly at Aeris, Mimiru, and Matt.  
"Of course," answered Aeris, a sly smile on her face. Sakura and Yuffie  
dashed out the door and down the stairs. The other three followed at a  
slower pace, but arrived shortly afterward.  
"Thank you, Aeris," Mimiru said gratefully as they walked down the stairs.  
"Don't bother. It's nice to have company every now and then," replied  
Aeris.  
"So what do you do for fun?" asked Matt as they entered the room.  
"Looks like they watch television and play video games," Mimiru told him.  
"Like any other person."  
"Yeah."  
Three young men turned to look at the new comers.  
One had brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and a scar on his face. He wore black  
leather. Another had long silver hair, brilliant green eyes, and wore all  
black. The last was the most handsome with blond hair and blue maco eyes.  
He wore deep dark blue with a maroon cape.  
"Hello," Mimiru politely said.  
"Oh my god! How cute!"  
"Sakura, mind your manners!"  
"Oh, but how can I? The three of them are so cute!"  
"Oh brother."  
"Yes. I'm here."  
"I didn't mean you, Matt!"  
"Fine. Be that way!"  
"So, Sakura, is that what you were looking forward to?" asked Yuffie.  
Sakura ran over to the green couch the men sat on. She poked the first one  
a few times in the shoulder, hugged the second one tightly, and pulled the  
cheeks of the last, her fingers going inside his mouth.  
Mimiru's temple throbbed in embarrassment and anger. Sakura was acting like  
a total idiot to the guys she liked, though they had been fake in their  
world. She walked over to Sakura and smacked her hard in the back of the  
head. Sakura fell over, knocked out temporarily by the fierce blow. (face  
with squiggled eyes and wobbly mouth!)o  
"I am terribly sorry about Sakura," Mimiru apologized as the men all stared  
at the girl lying with rolling eyes on the floor. "She should have known  
better. We're all just dreaming. I'm terribly, terribly sorry about the way  
Sakura has behaved."  
"Right. I am terribly sorry. By the way, whatcha names?" Sakura asked,  
getting up and rubbing the back of her head. She, as the others, pretended  
not to know their names. "Oh! And Mimiru, for hitting me, you might want to  
start running. If not..."  
Sakura lunged at Mimiru. Mimiru put her hand out and placed it against the  
other girls forehead. Sakura tried to reach her arms out to scratch Mimiru.  
Matt laughed.  
"Stop laughing. And you! Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean  
that I still can't beat you up and you know that!"  
"Perhaps. Now, say sorry."  
"Fine. Sorry. Anyway, what are your names?"  
The blond man pointed to the other two in the order, which they had been  
described, "He's Leon. That's Stephiroth. And I'm Cloud."  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"Glad there are men. Ditto my sis."  
"I am ever more pleased to meet all three of you!"  
Yuffie jumped in, "That's Sakura. Mimiru and Matt are siblings. Sakura  
bumped into Aeris."  
"That's not a surprise," Cloud commented coolly.  
"How mean. You don't even know me. Meow," cried Sakura.  
"Oh, Sakura," both Yuffie and Mimiru said, going over to the girl.  
"Now, Cloud, that really wasn't very nice. You do know that," said Aeris.  
"Sorry, err -- Sakura."  
"Yeah! I got apology from Cloud. I feel so special."  
The men and Matt exchanged confused glances.  
"Hey, she's your friend," Leon told Matt, hands out.  
"She's Mimiru's friend."  
"Oh."  
"Why did she hug me, by the way?"  
"I don't know. She's strange like that."  
"I heard that, Matt. And you're the one who always wants to battle me in  
Smash until that day comes that you finally beat me! So I guess you should  
consider me as your friend."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You play Super Smash Brother's Melee?" Cloud asked.  
Sakura, Matt, and Mimiru exchanged glances.  
Mimiru said, "It's even a game in this world."  
"Yeah. And I am the master," said Matt proudly.  
"You? The Master? Ha! You can't even beat a girl like me!"  
"Yes I can. It's just that I haven't tried. Besides, you cheat."  
"Cheat? You're saying that I cheat? How dare you! I am the best out of the  
group and you know it!"  
"Fine. Then I challenge you."  
"Again?" asked Mimiru in desperation.  
"You're on then, Matt! Just don't cry when I beat you!"  
Mimiru shook her head and everyone gathered around, intent on seeing this  
peculiar match between Sakura and Matt. Cloud, Leon and Stephiroth seemed  
particularly interested as their backs arched over the couch and the other  
two grabbed controllers. Aeris, Yuffie, and Mimiru all sat down on the  
floor nearby the two who dueled.  
"Let's go! Two matches; one your way and one my way!"  
"Your way! You mean the crazy Sudden Death mode with only bomb-oms! No  
way!"  
"Are you afraid, you chicken?"  
"No. It's just that... Forget it."  
Leon looked at Mimiru and asked her, "Are they always like that?"  
"Yes. Sometimes they act like they're boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"Hey! We heard that!"  
"We do not, Mimi!" Matt replied harshly.  
"Mimi? When did that get started?"  
"Your name is now Mimi-person. 'Kay. And, Matt, you know that you won't  
ever be my boyfriend. Muh, ha, ha!"  
Cloud shook his head and told Sakura, "You're crazy."  
"I just watch to much t.v. Does that mean that I wouldn't be able to pour  
Sakae well? Why!" sniffed Sakura.  
Everyone stared at Sakura.  
Mimiru told her, "That was entirely random for this moment. Am I the only  
one who gets that?"  
The others stared at Mimiru this time.  
"Can you two just fight?" Stephiroth asked them.  
The two fighters turned back to the game and the battle began.  
The first round was Matt's style. His style was a simple match with only a  
few certain items and with five stock.  
The match proceeded with Matt as Link and Sakura as Pikachu. Sakura was  
able to keep the upper hand during the first half of the match until more  
items began appearing. Matt then began tossing all the items that he could  
get at Sakura's Pikachu, defeating her in a cheap way by throwing the end  
of a hammer at the Pikachu.  
"Ha! I finally beat you! In your face, Sakura!"  
"Big deal. You won't beat me in the next round."  
"I might. I am on a winning streak!"  
"Matt, don't get too cocky," his sister warned. "Pride goes before the  
fall."  
"Fine, Mimi-person."  
The second round began with two hundred percent life and in Super Sudden  
Death mode. Matt was using Young Link and Sakura was using Samaus. Sakura  
completely killed Matt in the five-minute match, leading fifty knockouts to  
twenty.  
"Ha! Looks like you were wrong! I completely destroyed you!"  
"Not fair! Samaus has missals. You cheated!"  
"Did not. You're just a sour looser."  
"Why don't the two of you just have a tie breaker?" suggested Cloud as he  
leaned back in the chair.  
"Yeah. But how 'bout if we pick how you battle?" Leon added.  
"That's fine, Leon, but who gets to choose?" asked Sakura, her arms across  
her chest.  
"I'll pick. All right. Hears how it will go: You will both be swordsmen and  
have a duel. Winner takes all. No items, no Super Sudden Death, and no two  
hundred percent. Everything will be even," explained Stephiroth as he got  
up from the couch and headed towards the system, setting up the new rules.  
"Okay, now let the match begin!"  
Match three of Super Smash Brothers was now in commission. Matt chose Roy  
while Sakura picked Marth. This match was more of a challenge for the two.  
The both of them were evenly matched. In the last minute of the battle,  
Sakura managed to kill Roy two more times, giving her enough points to  
seize the victory.  
"Yes! Who won who won? Ah, huh, ah huh, ah huh! I told you, Matt!"  
"Fine. You won fair and square."  
"Aww. I'll tell you what, why don't I teach you how to use more skill than  
using items?"  
"Thanks."  
"You're quite welcome."  
There was the sound of keys turning and the opening of the door. Five  
figures appeared on the other side.  
"Oh. That must be Sora and his friends. Come you three. Let's go meet  
them."  
"Um. that's okay, Aeris. I think I'll stay right here."  
"Huh? But why, Sakura? I thought you were the friendly one."  
"I am. It's just that... umm... I don't want to do what I did to these guys  
to them. That's all. Hee, hee."  
"Are you sure?" asked Mimiru slyly and winked.  
Sakura's face turned bright red and she responded, "Yes. I am sure."  
"Okay," shrugged Mimiru.  
Aeris, Mimiru, and Matt headed towards the door. As they got there, the  
figures stepped in. 


	3. the new keyblade master

Chapter Three  
"Hello boys," Aeris said.  
Someone cleared their throat.  
"And Kairi."  
Mimiru looked at the group. Her eyes fell on the silvery-blue haired, green-  
eyed boy who was taller than the spiky brown haired, blue eyed boy he stood  
slightly behind. Mimiru forced her cheeks not to color and patiently waited  
for Aeris to introduce the men and girl she already knew.  
The figures entered in the doorway, each looking curiously at the awkward-  
looking siblings.  
"Who are you?" Kairi, the only female and who wore skimpy clothing asked.  
"Err?" both Matt and Mimiru answered unsurely.  
Aeris answered Kairi's question, "These are the companions of the girl in  
the other room who accidentally ran into me earlier. This is Mimiru and  
Matt. They are siblings. Their friend is Sakura. They are going to be  
staying with us for a little while. Apparently, Mimiru says they are  
travelers."  
"Of a sort," added the girl once more.  
"Pleased to meet you!" exclaimed the fifteen-year-old with the spiky hair.  
Mimiru would have blushed at that had she not liked the blue haired boy  
more than the brown haired one. You could not like one for long without  
eventually like the other.  
"Mimiru, Matt, these are our other friends. That is Sora," Aeris told them  
as she pointed at the brown haired boy who had spoken first from the group  
of males.  
"Hi, again!"  
"That's Donald," continued Aeris, pointing at a white duck. "He's a  
magician for King Mickey."  
"Hello, Mimiru. How are you, Matt?" asked Donald, his accent slurring a few  
of the words together. It was a good thing the travelers had watched  
cartoons with Donald in them or else they may have had a difficult time  
understanding some of the things he said.  
"That's Kairi."  
"Hi!" giggled the other girl. Mimiru held her tongue. Kairi had always  
annoyed her.  
"And that's Goofy," Aeris said, looking up at the tall dog-like thing.  
"He's a knight."  
"Pleased to meet you, gosh."  
Mimiru and Matt smiled.  
"What about me, Aeris?" asked the blue haired sixteen year old, looking  
expectantly at the woman in pink.  
"I wouldn't forget you! He is Riku."  
Mimiru's heart rose as she desperately tried to keep her voice calm and her  
cheeks form turning scarlet, "Hello, Riku."  
"Well, now that introductions have been made, why don't you all meet the  
third member of the party?" asked Aeris.  
"Okay!" exclaimed Sora. "Besides, we've got another Keyblade. None of us  
can control it either."  
Mimiru's eyes flickered. Another Keyblade? Maybe Sakura would be able to  
control it.  
The group entered the main room to the left of the entrance hall. The  
other's looked up as they entered. Sakura's eyes fell on Sora. She looked  
over at Mimiru and blushed. Mimiru smiled at the sight and continued in,  
elegantly passing her friend.  
"Hey, why is your face all red?" asked Stephiroth.  
"Umm... No reason."  
"I get it! I think she likes Sora," whispered Leon.  
"No. That's not true!" Sakura exclaimed, her face turning redder than  
before. "I don't even know him!"  
"I think it is. Right, Cloud?" questioned Stephiroth as he poked Cloud.  
Cloud did not reply.  
"Cloud?" Stephiroth continued. "Err? Cloud?"  
"What?" yelled Cloud as he came back to reality.  
"Don't you think so?"  
"Think what?"  
"Never mind," sighed Stephiroth. "I wish you would pay attention. What were  
you starring at anyway?"  
"Nothing."  
"You must have been 'cause you didn't hear a word Stephiroth said," added  
Leon slyly.  
"Puu, puu," Sakura randomly said.  
"Huh?" the three men replied to the sound.  
"What was that?"  
"That was me being confused. So, whenever I say 'puu, puu,' just ignore  
it."  
"Okay."  
"Hey!"  
"You just said we could ignore it, didn't you?"  
Sakura fumed silently.  
"Forget it, Sakura," Mimiru told her, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder  
for comfort.  
"'Kay."  
Riku and Sora went to the front of the room, carrying the interesting  
Keyblade with them. The others settled in and watched the two teenagers.  
"This is the Keyblade," stated Sora.  
"New one?" asked Cloud. "There's another?"  
"Yep. And none of us can control it," Riku replied.  
"How can that be?" asked Yuffie.  
"I'm not sure. The key suddenly appeared along our way here," continued  
Riku.  
The travelers looked at one another. How convenient.  
Sakura got up from the couch where she sat with the guys and walked up to  
Sora.  
"Hey, do you mind if I take a look at that? Please?"  
"Sure. I guess you can."  
"Thanks."  
Sora handed Sakura the new strange Keyblade. She took it by the handle and  
just examined it. At the end of it, there were two chains; one with a time  
glass and the other with a heart at the end. The heart looked like a  
heartless sign. The Keyblade itself was white and silver.  
"Hey, how come you can hold it without it disappearing?" asked Kairi.  
"Whatcha mean?"  
"I wonder.... Hey, wave it around and see if it will disappear then," Sora  
told Sakura.  
"'Kay."  
Sakura did some minor sword techniques and spun it around a few times. But  
nothing of a disappearing Keyblade ever happened.  
"You don't think that klutz is the new Keyblade master?" asked Cloud.  
"Hey! Who are you calling klutz?" yelled Sakura in front of Cloud's face.  
"It's true!"  
"Is not!"  
"Stop it!" yelled Aeris.  
All motion in the room suddenly stopped. Everyone was in shock to hear  
Aeris scream in anger.  
"You two will stop it this second. Now! I want the two of you to apologize  
to each other right this instant! Now."  
In true fear, both Sakura and Cloud did exactly what Aeris said. They made  
their apologies and Sakura gave Cloud a friendly hug.  
"Okay, Aeris. We did what you wanted. Now what?" asked Cloud.  
"I want the two of you to sit there quietly until spoken to."  
"Yes, madam!" the both of them said.  
"Good. Now, Sora, do explain how you got this new Keyblade."  
Still in shock from the yelling, Sora just stayed quiet for a little while  
and then responded, "Umm. Okay."  
"Well? Go on," commanded Leon.  
"Right. Well, right after we defeated Ansem and closed the door that Riku  
and King Mickey were in. Well, we thought that they would be gone forever  
because they were in the door.  
"Right. Well, after that, we say Kairi and, when the worlds were going back  
into place, I grabbed her hand and she jumped to where I was, putting her  
into the picture.  
"Then, right when she jumped to where we were, the door just opened and the  
force from the door knocked us down. All we saw was a group of heartless.  
"That was when the King showed us the key chain which this Keyblade came  
from.  
"First we thought that this could be Riku's Keyblade, but when he made it  
appear, it just disappeared. So we figured that it must be Kairi's  
Keyblade. Well, she did the thing and the exact same thing happened.  
"We all decided to just forget about figuring this out and so that's why  
we're back here; to try and figure out a little more about his blade and  
what it does," Sora explained.  
"And now we know that this girl is the mistress. I don't know how, but it  
is," added Riku to Sora's story.  
"Well, there is nothing you can do about it, is there?" asked Mimiru.  
"No, I guess not. But I would have rather it have been a male using the  
Keyblade."  
"What are you trying to say, Riku? Are you saying that a girl can't use a  
sword? I am just as good as any boy. Just give me the chance. Trust me. I  
will figure out the power of the Keyblade and I won't let you down!"  
"Ha. That's the first time I've heard you talk serious," Cloud said under  
his breath.  
" I heard that you know."  
"I know you did. I meant it as a compliment."  
"Really? Well, then. In that case, thanks, Cloud."  
"You're welcome."  
"Wow! You guys were actually nice to one another!" exclaimed Yuffie.  
Cloud just shrugged at the response and replied, "What can I say? I am  
starting to get used to her."  
"Anyway, so guys, what are you going to do now?" asked Mimiru.  
"I don't know. Do you, Sora?"  
"Nope. Not a clue, Riku."  
"Well, how 'bout if you train me a little first? I mean, I've only handled  
a sword once and used them only in video games."  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to teach you," said Stephiroth.  
"Yeah, and I'll help too," said Cloud, getting up from the couch. "And so  
will Leon, right?"  
"Right! So will Sora and Riku!"  
"Aww. You all make me feel so special. I feel like crying," sniffed Sakura.  
"Don't get soft, Sakura, or else they won't train you."  
"Don't you worry, Mimiru! When have I been soft?"  
"That's true," added Matt thoughtfully.  
"Oh, you haven't seen her when she gets sappy! Besides," Mimiru said as she  
walked over to Sakura, dangling a spider from its web, "who said she was  
fearless?"  
Sakura's face went placid. Then, she dashed behind Cloud, holding onto his  
neck for dear life.  
"Ahh! Get it away! Get it away!"  
As Sakura screamed, she clung harder to Cloud. Mimiru shook her head and  
threw the spider out the window.  
"Hey! Let go, Sakura! That hurts!"  
"Mimiru, you're gonna get it!"  
"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"  
"Of course."  
"In that case, I'll fight with you later. What about Cloud, Sora, and the  
others training?" she asked slyly.  
"Evil!"  
"Thank you."  
"That wasn't a compliment."  
"Oh well," shrugged Mimiru passively.  
"I'll cheer for you!" Kairi said, looking at Sora.  
"All right," Sora said a bit reluctantly at a nudge from Stephiroth.  
"And you'll train me too!" exclaimed Yuffie, jumping up and down and  
running hopefully over to Sakura and the boys.  
"Sure," Leon told her.  
Yuffie blushed slightly.  
"I want to go!" Matt told them.  
"What about Aeris and Mimiru?" Riku asked, looking over at the two similar  
young women who stood on the far side of the room.  
"Maybe later, Riku," Aeris told him. She nudged Mimiru, trying to tell her  
to come with her.  
"Maybe. I want to see Aeris's gardens," Mimiru added.  
"Suit yourselves."  
"We will."  
The two groups parted. Mimiru followed Aeris outside to the gardens. 


	4. flowers and questions

Chapter Four  
Settling on a blanket Aeris pulled out from behind one of the trees, the  
two looked around at the flowers. Then, they began pulling out some nearby  
weeds.  
As they worked, Aeris asked, "So, what did you think of them?"  
"They're all wonderful. I feel like I've known some of them for ages."  
"Yes. The boys and Yuffie don't mind being themselves even around people  
they've just met. Sometimes I'm not sure that's a good thing."  
"Which of them do you like? Yuffie likes Leon, but what about you?"  
"Me? Oh," she replied, blushing, "I like Stephiroth."  
Mimiru was a little surprised by the revelation, but she said nothing.  
"What about you?"  
"Why should it matter?"  
"Please!" she said sarcastically.  
"Sakura likes Cloud and Sora."  
"Yes. I noticed. Cloud may even like her."  
"That would be good for Sakura. She likes Cloud more."  
They worked silently for a little while.  
"Is it Riku?" Aeris asked suddenly.  
Mimiru's hand was wrapped around the stem of a weed. She was facing away  
from Aeris. Mimiru never moved another inch.  
"It is!"  
Mimiru looked at Aeris and said, "It doesn't matter. He's in love with  
Kairi."  
"Oh, I don't know. Riku's a tricky one. He could very well like you,  
Mimiru."  
"I'm not getting my hopes up."  
"You have to have some hope. Where is the joy in life other words?"  
"Hope? Yes, I have it, but not in romance. I've never had a single  
boyfriend, Aeris. Why bother?"  
"Because love is fun."  
"When you find the right person."  
"Riku could be the one."  
"Doubtfully."  
"Negative."  
"Positive."  
"The two attract."  
"So they do."  
Aeris and Mimiru both settled back onto the quilt.  
"Thinking of home?"  
"Yes. I don't know if Matt and I will ever see Mom and Dad again."  
"You're more serious than I am."  
"I have to be. I'm always on the move. I don't mind it anymore though."  
"Good for you. What about Riku?"  
"There's not much to tell."  
Aeris smiled as the two girls looked up at the sun, the fragrance of the  
pungent flowers filling the air with their sweet scent. 


	5. shopping!

Chapter Five  
"We're going shopping, we're going shopping!" exclaimed Sakura and Yuffie  
together as they giggled and Aeris and Mimiru came up behind them. It had  
been a day since they had arrived. Mimiru was holding a list of in Matt's  
sloppy handwriting as she walked with Aeris.  
"Yes. We need clothes," Mimiru told Sakura, "and nothing more. This isn't  
our money we're spending."  
"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport," Aeris told Mimiru.  
"Don't spend too much," Cloud told the girls as he came out into the main  
hall.  
"We will!" Sakura told him brightly.  
"I know you will."  
"And me! Don't forget me," Yuffie told him.  
"Yeah. She will too," Leon told Cloud as he opened the door to the room  
Cloud had just come from and stood in the doorway.  
"Stay out all day," Stephiroth told them.  
"Okay!"  
Sakura opened the door and she and Yuffie ran our. Mimiru and Aeris  
followed at a slower pace.  
"Don't get too far ahead," Mimiru called after them.  
"We can't," Yuffie replied, looking back. "You two have the money!"  
Aeris laughed, "We can't very well let you take it or else it would be gone  
before Mimiru and Matt could get the things that they need and Sakura got  
even on article of clothing!"  
"Hey, Yuff, have you ever fought against the heartless?"  
"Yep. Why?"  
"'Cause I was wondering how easy it will be to fight the heartless."  
"It won't be that easy you know."  
"I know, but I need the challenge and practice. Besides, if I need help, I  
can always get one of the guys to save me. Kind of like a knight in  
shinning armor."  
"Ha, ha, ha," both Yuffie and Sakura laughed.  
"Good one! If Cloud likes you, he'll save you!"  
"Wouldn't that be great? And Leon can save you!"  
Mimiru added, having eavesdropped, "And Stephiroth can save Aeris."  
"Hey, Aeris! You like Stephiroth! That's so sweet!" laughed Sakura.  
Aeris turned strawberry read and replied, "That's not true!"  
"Yes it is, Aeris," Yuffie told her.  
"Mimiru, you weren't supposed to tell!" yelled Aeris.  
"I am sorry. You never said that! Why does everyone hate me?" cried Mimiru  
as she stormed ahead of the party.  
"Note to self and both of you, don't do that again," said Sakura.  
"Right."  
"Wait up, Mimiru!" yelled Sakura as she ran up to Mimiru from behind.  
"What?"  
"What?! What? Listen! Don't be mad at me, or Aeris, or Yuffie. The don't  
know that you're sensitive."  
"Fine. But..."  
Suddenly Sakura whispered something in Mimiru's ear, causing Mimiru to  
become surprised.  
"You wouldn't do that!"  
"Oh yes I would!"  
"You're so evil!"  
"Yes. I know. I am the evil master! I can be even more evil by spending all  
the money. Hee, hee."  
"Oh no you don't!"  
"Yes I will!"  
The next thing that Mimiru noticed was that Sakura already had run away  
with the money. Mimiru ran after Sakura.  
"What just happened, Aeris?"  
"I don't know, but I do know that she took our money! After her!"  
"Oh no! I better run and hide! Yeah right!"  
The three girls ran after Sakura. After a few blocks they met up with her --  
only because she had stopped in front of the window of a store.  
"Hey! What are you looking at?" the three asked.  
".... Look," responded Sakura in a daze.  
"Wha?"  
"How cute!" exclaimed Yuffie.  
"Let's go inside! Come on, Yuffie."  
"Yeah!"  
"How pathetic," sighed Mimiru.  
"Lighten up, Mimiru. They're only young once."  
"I guess so. Let's go see what's inside."  
Aeris and Mimiru followed the two girls inside the small toyshop. The two  
of them stopped once they were just inside, watching as Yuffie and Sakura  
embarrassed themselves by grabbing stuffed animals there was and hugging  
them tightly.  
Yuffie and Sakura ran up to the two older girls and started to beg them in  
a very sad way, "Hey, Aeris, Mimiru, can we get these stuffed animals?  
Please? Pretty please with sugar on top!"  
"What do you think, Aeris?"  
"Sure. I don't see why not."  
"Yeah!" the two girls squealed.  
"But only two each."  
"'Kay!"  
"Come on, Yuffie!"  
"Why did you allow them to get two? That's wasting your money."  
"I don't mind. Besides, it's just two stuffed animals."  
"I guess so."  
"Hey, look, Sakura! A chocobo!"  
"Cool! But why a chocobo?"  
"Simple. The chocobo can represent Cloud!"  
"Give me that!" said Sakura as she snatched the stuffed chocobo from  
Yuffie's hand. "Here. How about a little, cute lion to represent Leon?"  
"You bet that I am buying that!"  
"Excuse me, girls," a voice from behind them said, "but I am the store's  
owner and I couldn't help but overhear that you were comparing these toys  
to guys. Right?"  
"Umm.... I guess so?"  
"Well, it so happens that I am the one who made these toys and, if you  
want, I can customize a stuffed animal to make it look like those people  
that you like."  
"Can you really do that?" asked Yuffie.  
"Yes. I can if you give me a picture of them."  
"And your price is what?" Sakura added to Yuffie's question.  
"Well, for you two, I'll make it mega sale price. Making you pay twenty  
monney rather than thirty monney. So will you take it?"  
"Hum. Well, I guess we can, but let us ask first."  
"Mimiru, Aeris, can we? Yes? Please?"  
"I don't se why not. But no more after that, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
"Miss store owner, we can get them. So how much is it?"  
"Well, I like you two. You've got spunk so I'll drop the price to ten  
monney a customized stuffed doll and the other two for free."  
"Really? Cool!"  
"So your total comes out to be twenty monney," the storeowner said as she  
rang it up on the cashier. "How will you be paying?"  
Aeris came from behind the girls.  
"Cash. Here you go," she said, paying the manager the twenty monney.  
"Come back when you get the pictures of those guys so I can make the toys!"  
yelled the manager as the group of girls exited the store.  
"Are you two satisfied?" Mimiru said in a tone of voice that sounded  
annoyed.  
"Yep! Now it's your turn."  
"Hey, you know that all you get now is the necessities and maybe a few  
outfits," Mimiru told Sakura.  
"Fine."  
The girls went to many stores and small shops.  
For Matt, Mimiru bought a few pairs of shorts, each a different color; tan,  
jean, and navy blue. She also got him some shirts. They were red, green,  
white, and dark blue. Sakura also made Mimiru buy Matt a black shirt to go  
over the other ones with a tiger on its back.  
Mimiru got herself some black and blue jean pants and a pair of kakhi  
capris. She also bought a few sleeveless, turtlenecks. They were green,  
black, white, and blue. Then she bought herself a dark gray and black  
light, trench coat to wear over her daily clothes. Mimiru also got some of  
the necessities for herself and Matt such as shampoo, soap, conditioner,  
toothbrushes, toothpaste, a brush, and undergarments.  
Sakura, on the other hand, when crazy. She bought three shirts, white,  
black, and blue; two pairs of skirts, one short black pair and one jean  
pair; a pair of black, baggy pants; and then a tan caprice with a dragon on  
the bottom of one of the cuffs. Then, she got some tank-tops. They were  
black, blue, and white. Also Sakura bought some normal shirts of different  
colors with different designs. Next, she bought one character shirt with a  
dragon on it and a blue and white tiger jacket with little bits of black on  
it. Sakura finally got some undergarments, shampoo, conditioner, detangler  
and a blow dryer, soap, toothpaste, a toothbrush, a comb, a shower cap,  
bobby pins, and one perfume that smelled like tropical fruit.  
"Do you think you have got enough things, Sakura!" yelled Mimiru from under  
all the bags and boxes that she was carrying.  
"Nope. That was very little," she replied from under her packages.  
"Sakura, you're a character. Really you are," Aeris commented.  
"Why thank you, Aeris."  
"Sakura, I am with you all the way with your style and fashion."  
"Hee, hee. See? Some people like shopping with me unlike you, Mimiru!"  
"Hey, just because I don't shop as much as you doesn't mean anything."  
"'Kay. Oh, and all reality shows are stupid."  
Everyone just stared at Sakura. (Two circles for eyes and a dot for a nose)  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. Just ignore that. Come on. Let's go back to the house."  
"Hey, guys! We're back!" screamed Yuffie as she approached the front yard  
where everyone was just sitting around.  
"Man. Back already?" Stephiroth said under his breath.  
"Hey, Yuffie," Leon greeted.  
"Hi, Leon," blushed Yuffie as she got closer.  
The other two girls just came behind.  
"Hi ya, Aeris. Hi ya, sis," greeted Matt.  
"Hi, Matt," the two girls responded.  
"Hey, where's Sakura?" Cloud and Sora asked.  
"She's getting something else."  
"So, sis, is that all you got? Three bags in each hand?"  
"Yep. Three for you and three for me."  
"What are those boxes and bags doing walking by themselves?" asked Sora.  
"I think that's Sakura," added Riku.  
"Hello, hello!" Sakura said with a British accent.  
"Here, let me help you with that, Sakura," Cloud said as he grabbed some of  
the bags from Sakura's hand.  
"Thanks, Cloud."  
"I'll help too."  
"No, Sora. That's okay. I got it. Besides, I think Kairi wants to talk to  
you."  
Sora looked over to Kairi and saw Kairi with a pathetic puppy dogface.  
"I think she can wait. And you've been carrying these bags all day."  
"You two are too kind. My god, I sounded polite just then. Creepy. Oh,  
well. Come on."  
Cloud and Sora followed Sakura inside the house to put away all of her  
merchandise. In the hallway the group met up with Yuffie and Leon.  
"Hey, you guys. Why don't you come with us to my room?"  
"Sure.... I guess," the two replied.  
Everyone entered Sakura's room. Sakura put away all her stuff, then sat  
down on her bed.  
"How much did you buy?" asked Leon.  
"A lot -- I can't count it all."  
Just then, a scream came from outside. It kind of sounded like Sora's name.  
"Oh, Sora! I think your girlfriend is calling you!"  
"Great. I have to deal with her now. Damnit!"  
"Sora, you potty mouth. Oh well. That's okay. Just don't let Matt or Mimiru  
hear you. They don't approve of that stuff. I do it all the time though.  
Hey, if you want, I can give Kairi a major bitch slap!"  
"Nah. I don't think I'll take you up on that offer," Sora told her as he  
walked out of the room. "At least not yet."  
"Well, now, that he's out of the room..."  
Sakura reached into one of the bags that she did not put away and pulled  
out a camera.  
"Say cheese, boys!"  
The sound of a camera clicked.  
"Got it! Run, Yuffie!"  
"You two are both dead! Get back here!" yelled Cloud and Leon.  
The girls ran out the room, through the hall, and zoomed out of house, past  
everyone in the yard, and were soon nowhere to be seen.  
"They are so dead when they get back!" Leon said, wheezing.  
"Just let them be. There's no point in going after them even though I would  
like to know what was up with the picture."  
"What did you say, Cloud?" Aeris asked.  
"Just forget about it, Aeris."  
"I wonder what that was all about. Gosh," said Goofy.  
"Some teen thing I guess," Donald said with his strange accent.  
The two girls ran until they came to the shop where they could get their  
new toys.  
"Come on. Let's give her our picture of the boys."  
"Aww. They look cute. They're even smiling!"  
"Cute!"  
The two entered the store. It was empty and even a little dark.  
"Hello? Excuse me? Hey!"  
"What do you want?"  
"Sorry, ma'am."  
"Oh. It's just you two girls. Come, come on in."  
"We brought you the picture."  
"Good, good. Come in and have a cup of tea."  
"Thank you. Umm... What's your name?"  
"My name? My name is Eboshi."  
"So how long will it take you to make the dolls?"  
"Not long. Just an hour for both."  
"Wow! You must be very skilled," Yuffie complimented.  
Sakura took a sip of the tea Eboshi made for them.  
"Ehh! Wow. This is great!"  
"I am glade you like it.... What are your names?"  
"Oh. Sorry. I am Sakura and this is Yuffie."  
"Nice to officially meet you," Eboshi said as she continued to make the  
dolls. "These boys are very handsome! I wouldn't mind having a man like  
them."  
Eboshi started laughing. Then the other girls burst out laughing as well.  
The hour had passed and the girls had their dolls.  
"Thanks, Miss Eboshi!"  
"Come back and visit, girls!"  
"We will! Bye."  
"Shh.... Be quiet, Yuffie. We don't want to wake anyone."  
"Right."  
"Ahem. And where were you two?" Mimiru commanded.  
"Nowhere, Mimiru. Just out."  
"Do you know how much we have worried about you. All of us -- even  
Stephiroth."  
"Geez, Mimiru. You made Stephiroth sound mean when you said 'even  
Stephiroth.'"  
"Listen, Mimiru, can we talk about this later? Like tomorrow? Please?"  
"Fine."  
"Thanks. Night, Mimiru."  
Inside Sakura's room, Sakura laid in her bed with her new toys that she had  
just got. She thought that this was great -- the Keyblade, living in  
Kingdom Hearts, and having a Cloud doll -- but she really missed her  
family.  
"Maybe we can get back with the Keyblade, but hey? What's the hurry? I'm  
just going to college anyway. So what's the rush? Besides, I am with --"  
Sakura yawned.  
"-- Cloud."  
Sakura finally fell asleep as she hugged her Cloud and chocobo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
~*~*~*  
Sakura: hey Matt you never did that dare.  
Matt: what dare?  
Ed: hahaha Ed knows!  
Mimiru: I don't know.  
Cloud: I want my cookies!  
Sakura: I'll make some later.  
Kenshin: will anyone just review pretty please. That you will. 


	6. best cooks

Chapter Six  
Mimiru sat quietly at the breakfast table the next morning, sipping a cup  
of tea. Yuffie and Sakura timidly approached her and sat down. Plates with  
eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast were set out. Mimiru placed her glass down  
and poured the two girls some chocolate milk from a glass pitcher. Then,  
she took up her glass again.  
After a moment, in which Sakura and Yuffie ate their food with twisted  
stomachs, Sakura pounded her silverware on the table. Mimiru looked up in  
surprise.  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
"Why are you doing that?"  
"Where were you?" replied Mimiru gently.  
"We were out...."  
"Out where exactly?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"A heartless could have attacked. Riku says they are back and he should  
know."  
"Riku, Riku, Riku," Sakura clucked her tongue.  
"You have no right to talk back to me, Sakura," came the calm reply.  
Feeling bad about her behavior and worrying her friend, Sakura told her,  
"I'm sorry, Mimiru. We're both sorry."  
"Thank you. Be more careful though. I want you to take your Keyblade with  
you to places. Yuffie, please be careful."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Mimiru shook her head and looked over towards the door as Matt entered,  
wearing his green shirt, long tan shorts, and the black dragon shirt Sakura  
had gotten for him.  
"Hello, bud," she said brightly.  
Matt came over and sat down.  
"Good morning, sis, Sakura, Yuffie."  
"Hey!"  
"Great day!"  
"How did your stuffed people turn out?" Mimiru asked slyly, she was a  
little more playful now that she knew the two girls were safe.  
Yuffie and Sakura blushed.  
"They're great!"  
"Eboshi did an awesome job!"  
"So you even found out her name? You were actually efficient for a change!"  
Sakura and Yuffie toppled out of their seats at the last comment. They  
quickly scrambled up as Cloud and Leon peaked queerly at them from the  
doorway to the kitchen and breakfast nook.  
Cloud and Leon looked at the siblings questioningly. Matt shrugged and  
Mimiru laughed brightly.  
"Wow!" Riku said, appearing behind the other two men. "That's the first  
time I've actually heard you laugh, Mimiru, with joy."  
Mimiru blushed slightly.  
"It's not like I've never laughed in my life before, Riku."  
"Isn't her laugh pretty?" Sakura asked the boys, particularly Riku,  
mischievously.  
"Oh. It's not," Mimiru told her surely.  
"Just be modest again!" exclaimed Yuffie in exasperation.  
"Pride goes before the fall," Mimiru repeated calmly.  
"Most definitely," Aeris told them, pushing past the men who still stood  
unsurely in the doorway. "You've already made the breakfast, Mimiru!"  
"I'm afraid it's not very good, I'm not much of a cook, but I wanted to  
repay your kindness even just a little. It's not much of a thank you  
though. After you taste it you may decide to throw us all out."  
"Doubtful," Sora said as he entered. "Anyone's cooking would be better than  
Kairi's."  
"Or Kaoru's!" shouted Sakura randomly. Both Matt and Mimiru burst out  
laughing as the others starred.  
"Sorry!" Mimiru said, finally gaining control of herself again. "That was  
bad, Sakura."  
"Thank you."  
"Well, are we going to just stand here or eat?" Cloud asked anxiously,  
looking at the food and an open seat next to Sakura.  
"Dig in!" Sakura told them, placing her hand on the seat t subtly save it  
for him.  
The others gathered around, Kairi, Goofy, Donald, and Stephiroth finally  
appearing.  
"Hey, guys," Goofy and Donald said.  
"Hi, Sora."  
"Hi, Kairi," sighed Sora.  
"Well, now that everyone is here, let's eat!" Sakura announced.  
Everyone took a large bite of the cooked breakfast.  
"Eh? Umm, Mimiru, not to be rude or anything, but this is really bad! It  
has not spices, no seasoning!"  
"Maybe not to you, Sakura," Mimiru replied.  
"Well excuse me! So I have very different tastes!"  
"What do the rest of you think?"  
"It's okay," mostly everyone responded.  
"I would love to see you cook, Sakura," Cloud said sarcastically.  
"I will! Tonight I'll cook your everyday Spanish meal. I just have to go to  
the market."  
Mimiru shook her head and told Sakura, "Just don't make it too spicy. They  
might not be able to take it like you can, Sakura."  
"Yes, that's all fine and dandy. I promise not to make it spicy."  
"Let's go out to the marketplace after ten today," Aeris told the girls.  
"We can get the spices and you can meet a special friend of ours."  
"Fine, but if you want to eat late, that's fine by me."  
They did not realize who Aeris was talking about. Sora looked at her and  
understood. Sakura was about to learn from the greatest magician which ever  
lived: Merlin.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
*~*  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru doses have bad cooking. That she dose.  
Sakura: yep.  
Mimiru: I agree.  
Ryo: whaaaaaaaa.  
Ed: whats wrong.  
Ryo: my cookie is gone!  
Sakura: more cookies! Come on Cloud bake those cookies.  
Cloud: that should be what your doing!  
Sakura: oh well. 


	7. meet merlin

Chapter Seven  
"So, Yuffie, who's this special friend of yours?"  
"Oh. It's Merlin. He taught Sora, Riku, and me how to use spells and  
magic."  
"Hey, isn't Merlin the one who trained King Arthur and gave him the  
excalibor?"  
"Hu?"  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
"Come on. I'll take you to him. Hey, why don't we bring our toys with us?"  
"Both of them?"  
"No, silly. Just the chibi ones. Get it?"  
"Yeah. I get it. Actually, no. I don't."  
"Simple. We bring them so that they'll be the audience."  
"Ha, ha! I get it now!"  
"Good. Get your Keyblade and plushie. Then, meet me outside in five  
minutes. Don't forget to wear something comfortable."  
"Don't worry. I'll take a quick shower."  
The girls split up, going into their own rooms. Yuffie was ready in five  
and she waited outside for ten minutes until Sakura finally decided to show  
up.  
"What took you?"  
"Had to take a shower and get ready. Do you know how hard it is to find  
something to fight in?"  
"Um, black pants, white top. Girl, do you ever not wear something  
fashionable?"  
"I guess you can say that."  
"Well, come on. Let's go."  
They walked out of the front yard and headed towards the third district  
doors. Heading through the door, straight ahead of them was a large door  
with a flame on it and some strange inscription.  
"That's Merlin's place, I'm guessing. Right?"  
"Yep. Come on."  
The two of them walked through the red door and into a damp cavern with  
moving stones across the water.  
"Come on. We have to jump across."  
"Okay."  
"This way through the hole in the wall."  
Entering the wall, they saw a bunch of books -- they were most likely spell  
books; a bed, a table, an old lady in blue; and wand. Then, where the table  
was, an old man in blue with a sloppy hat on his gray head sat quietly in  
meditation.  
"Ahh, young Yuffie, what can I do for you?"  
"Merlin! I am here 'cause my new friend is this Keyblade's master and wants  
to learn new spells and magic. So can you help?"  
"But of course. Now child, come forth and state your name."  
Sakura stepped from behind Yuffie and did as Merlin commanded, "My name is  
Sakura. And may I say I am honored to meet you, Merlin? I've heard many  
things about you."  
"I am flattered, Sakura, but it's time to get to work. Are you ready?"  
"Yep! Let's get going!"  
"Very well."  
Stephiroth yawned and then said in a tired, annoyed voice, "Aren't you guys  
going to do something besides sitting down working on a quilt!"  
"This is very fun to Mimiru and myself."  
"I think you need a better definition of fun, Aeris," Cloud said.  
"I agree with Cloud and Stephiroth."  
"Why don't you three go see what Matt is doing?" Mimiru answered the boys  
whining.  
"Fine. We will," Stephiroth said, getting up from the couch. "Come on, you  
two."  
The three men exited the room.  
"Oh, hey, Aeris, have you seen the girls new toys?"  
"No. Are they cute?"  
"Adorable! They look almost exactly like the boys."  
"Maybe I should get one of Stephiroth."  
"Yeah. Sure."  
"Why don't you get one of Riku?"  
Mimiru slightly blushed, "Umm... I don't know."  
"Come on. What's the harm?" Aeris told Mimiru as she got up from her place  
at the quilt and signaled Mimiru to get up. "Let's go."  
"Fine. I'll come," sighed Mimiru.  
"So do you know this person?"  
"Nope. I only know her name."  
"That won't help us now."  
The girls stopped at Eboshi's shop and hesitated to enter.  
"Come on, Mimiru."  
"Right."  
"Excuse me? Hello? Is anyone here?"  
"Ahh, Sakura, Yuffie, you're back!" exclaimed Eboshi as she ran out from  
the back, hugging both Aeris and Mimiru.  
"Umm... Miss, we're not Sakura or Yuffie," Mimiru said politely.  
"Oh. I am very sorry. So who are you?"  
"We are those two girls friends. This is Mimiru and I am Aeris."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Eboshi," added Mimiru, truly pleased.  
"Hmm. You two are much more polite than the other two. Let me guess, you  
want customized plushies too."  
"Yes, please. We do want one."  
"Do you have a picture of the guys?"  
"That indeed we do," Mimiru said, handing Eboshi a picture of Riku and  
blushing at the way she used Kenshin's talk.  
"Me too," Aeris replied, handing Eboshi a picture of Stephiroth.  
"Well then, let's go to the back so I can start."  
They started to the back of the store and went into a small room with a  
small kitchen, two little doors, and a small work area.  
"Is this where you live?"  
"No, Aeris. I stay here sometimes. I have another house."  
"Miss Eboshi, why don't you come over tonight for dinner? Sakura is making  
a special meal."  
"If that's okay?" Eboshi asked with her head down, working on the stuffed  
dolls.  
"Sure! Come on, Eboshi!" pleaded Mimiru.  
"Okay. Sure. Why not?"  
"Hey, Matt, what's up?" Leon greeted.  
"Nothing much. I am just drawing," Matt said from on top of his bed.  
"What ya drawing?" asked Cloud.  
"Nothing much."  
"Let's see why don't we?" Stephiroth commented, picking up the notepad from  
Matt.  
"Not bad. How long have you been drawing?"  
"Not long. A few years."  
Leon and Cloud got curious and decided to look.  
"Interesting. But the movement is a bit off."  
"I am not that good with motion in pictures."  
"No one is. Are you the only one who draws?"  
"Nope. Sakura is good and Mimiru draws also. I would show you if I knew  
where their drawing were."  
"Well, come on. Let's look. We'll go in Sakura's room first," Cloud said.  
"No way! That's invading someone's privacy! How 'bout I look in my sister's  
room. Going into Sakura's room might be suicidal!"  
"Fine. But I'd rather go to Sakura's; see what the girl keeps."  
"No we will not!" yelled Matt.  
"Oh yes you will!" all of them screamed, dragging Matt off his bed and out  
the door.  
"Let go!"  
The three walked down the hall with Matt dragging behind until they reached  
a dark mahogany door.  
"Well? Let's go in," Stephiroth whispered.  
"No, no, no, no!" Matt whined.  
They entered the light blue room finding the bed made, nothing on the floor  
and the bathroom door open. The boys looked in the bathroom, the closet,  
and ran their fingers across the drawer to look for dust.  
"Her room is spotless! I don't get it. She's more of a neat freak that my  
sister! Scary!"  
"You wouldn't expect someone like her to have a neat room -- especially one  
this clean!" Cloud said, walking up to the bed and picking up the stuffed  
yellow chocobo. "Wonder why she has a chocobo toy."  
"Don't know, but here's the pictures."  
The four gathered and stared at the pictures. Their mouths dropped to see  
how good they were.  
"I don't believe it! She's a very good artist. Better than you, Matt," Leon  
said in amazement and surprise.  
"She's always been better than me and Mimiru."  
"I am getting depressed. I've always tried to draw, but nothing good ever  
comes out!" Cloud cried.  
"Yeah!" Stephiroth and Leon cried after Cloud.  
"Let's go you three cry babies," sighed Matt as he led the guys out of  
Sakura's room, trying to comfort them. "Hey, what do you know? It's almost  
ten. Why don't you stay here while I go get Sakura and Yuffie so that they  
can go to the market."  
"No! I'll go!" yelled Cloud.  
"Hu! But you hate shopping, Cloud."  
"I don't care! If I go, maybe some of that skill will rub off on me!"  
Everyone's face was frozen from Cloud's comment.  
"Do you know how stupid you sound, Cloud?"  
"Yes, I do, Stephiroth! And I don't care!"  
Cloud stormed down the stairs and out the front door.  
"How sad," sighed Leon.  
"Yeah," the other two agreed.  
"Very good, Sakura. You have done extremely well for a first time. Learning  
the basic spells like fire, ice, wind, and lightning are quite hard, but  
learning the earth spell Eruption Array, the Freeze Arrow, and Fireball? I  
must say you are quite skilled and that must be why this Keyblade chose  
you."  
"So, Merlin, have you figured out what this Keyblade's purpose is?"  
"Umm. My, young Yuffie, you must be patient."  
"Come on, Merlin! Just tell us!"  
"Yeah. Tell us!"  
"All right, young ones. Here's how it goes: This Keyblade is the Keyblade  
of Time, meaning you can travel to the past, present, and future, and it  
can also tell time!"  
"Eh! Well, that's cool. Gimme, gimmie, gimme!"  
"Hey, why don't you check what time it is?"  
"'Kay. Umm, it's nearly eleven o'clock. We gotta go, Yuffie!"  
"What? Wait!"  
"Bye, Merlin! Thanks! Gotta go!" yelled Sakura as she ran out the door with  
Yuffie behind her.  
"What's the rush, Sakura?"  
"We gotta go to the market before everything is gone and we end up eating  
at midnight!"  
"All right! Ahh! Stop dragging me behind!"  
"Run, run, run, run, run!"  
Sakura ran faster and faster till she ran into something.  
"Oomph! Ouch! Hey! Watch where your going ya big jerk!"  
"Who you calling a jerk you idiot?"  
"Ahh, Cloud!"  
"Hey, what you doing out, Cloud?"  
"Getting you guys, Yuffie."  
"Well, come on, Cloud. You're coming to the market with me!"  
"Wha!"  
Before Cloud could finish, Sakura had her hand with his and had started to  
run again.  
"Hey! What about me?"  
"Hurry up, Yuffie!"  
While running, Cloud started to blush like crazy and Yuffie was having  
trouble keeping up.  
"Look! There it is, Sakura!"  
"Good eye, Yuffie. Let's go!"  
"I am tired," Cloud panted.  
"Yeah. Me too!"  
"Fine. We'll stop," Sakura said, slowing down and finally coming to a stop.  
"I think we made it, Sakura."  
"Yeah, Yuffie. Come on, let's go."  
Yuffie and Sakura started to walk, but Cloud just remembered that Sakura  
was still holding his hand, so he stopped dead in his track and pulled  
Sakura back.  
"Hey, Sakura, do you mind letting go of my hand?" he asked, lifting his and  
Sakura's hands.  
"Umm... Sure," Sakura blushed.  
"Thanks," Cloud said as a blush grazed his face.  
"Come on. Let's go inside."  
"!Hola! Welcome. What can I get you? We have everything!" a man from behind  
a counter said.  
"!Hola! We need a lot of things. Do you have all of it?"  
"Si, we have mucho!"  
"Good. Now we need..."  
Sakura started saying a long list of items until everyone's arms were  
packed with food.  
"Will that be all?"  
"Yes. That is all."  
"One hundred monney."  
"'Kay. Cloud, monney please."  
Sakura went over to Cloud and took the money out from his pocket.  
"Thanks. Here you go, sir."  
"Thank you. Come again!" waved the man at the counter.  
"Well, let's go home and start cooking. Come on you two."  
"Bye, Lady Eboshi! We'll see you tonight at eight PM."  
"Okay, girls. I'll be there. Oh! I almost forgot! Do you want me to dress  
formally?"  
"Sure."  
They made their good-byes to Eboshi and left.  
"Let's go get Cid, Mimiru."  
"Cid?"  
"Yes -- another friend. Come on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~~*~*  
Cloud: ouch! You damn thing!  
Sakura: now what  
Cloud: I burned myself.  
Sakura: you poor thing.  
Matt: and I thought I was bad.  
Mimiru: at baking cookies, how sad.  
Ed: Ed wants to know what you people think so far of story.  
Ein: woof! 


End file.
